icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpy a Mean Teacher
iSpy a Mean Teacher is the 8th Episode of iCarly's first season. After watching Ms. Briggs shouting at students in the hallway, culminating in her stomping on an orange offered to her by one well-meaning classmate, Carly is inspired to do an iCarly feature on "What Mean Teachers Do When They Aren't At School". Freddie buys a spy camera shaped like a huge piece of pie, much to Carly and Sam's amusement. After trading quips with Sam and Carly (Freddie says 20 years from now, he will be Carly's second husband. When asked what happens to her first, Freddie answers, "nothing you can prove"), Sam remarks that the pie is as fake as her her aunt's boobs. Freddie test-drives the camera on Spencer and his new ball-juggling girlfriend, and both recognize it immediately. Later, Freddie and Carly sneak outside Ms. Briggs' house, pie-cam in tow, and spend the next several hours watching Mrs. Briggs do housecleaning and other boring chores. Suddenly, a bee - apparently fooled into thinking the pie-cam is a real piece of pie - starts buzzing around Freddie. He freaks out because he's allergic to bees and runs inside Ms. Brigg's house (she, fortunately, has left the room). Carly follows, but before she can convince Freddie to go back outside, Briggs returns. The two take cover in a dark closet, and are stuck there while Ms. Briggs starts doing aerobics (a sight that disturbs Carly). Eventually, Freddie finds a light switch and they discover that the closet is a shrine to American Idol judge Randy Jackson, stuffed floor-to-ceiling with posters, merchandise, and a life-size standee that talks when you push a button (as Freddie discovers when he bumps into it a few times). Eventually, Briggs comes into the room and Carly and Freddie take cover behind the standee, fighting not to retch as Briggs displays her glutes to her cardboard idol. Meanwhile, Sam has agreed to model for Spencer for a sculpture (he having broken up with his juggling girlfriend), but along the way Spencer changes his mind and sculpts a fish instead; he let Sam keep posing because he was lonely. Carly phones Sam from the closet and asks her to come help rescue them. She arrives just as Briggs is practicing her bagpipe playing, which is torturing Carly and Freddie. Pretending to be a milk inspector, Sam phones Briggs and gets her to check her refrigerator for counterfeit milk, in hopes of giving Carly and Freddie enough time to sneak out. But Freddie is sidetracked when he decides to pocket a bottle of Randy Jackson cologne. Briggs quickly discovers Sam hiding outside their window, and Carly and Freddie nearly escape until Freddie accidentally steps on Briggs' bagpipes and they're caught. Briggs gives the gang a choice -- face consequences at school and with the police for breaking into her home, or let her perform some "real music" on iCarly. They reluctantly agree. Later, Briggs appears on iCarly and begins playing a long, drawn out bagpipe piece of her own composition (actually the standard "Scotland the Brave"). Freddie notes that more than 500,000 people are tuned into iCarly -- their biggest-ever audience -- but Briggs' droning quickly drives half these viewers away, until Freddie comes up with the idea of using a new green screen he'd just obtained to put weird images behind Briggs, who remains oblivious. The viewers come back and the next day Briggs finds herself the hit of the school. 108 Category:Season 1